


Sacked

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: Red Heart is tired of being put down.





	Sacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



I look over at the other basket, the basket that the human uses when she's feeling “artsy” and doesn't care about how much money she's spent. A skein stares back at me, giving me the eye as if I am somehow lesser. Ha. While I might have the occasional knot, at least I'm not full of lumps and bumps, and my color is even throughout. More importantly, I don't shrink.

I suppose I should be better than that, that I shouldn't compare us. After all, I am the one with the heart – it's even printed right there on my label. But, he started it, lording it over the rest of us, how he was hand spun and hand dyed, and how he cost many times more than we did. He left poor little Lily in tears. I mean, it's one thing if he wants to call me out for being man-made and artificial, but Lily is a natural fiber, too.

I'm so glad that all wools aren't like that. Patons Classic was as sweet as anything. He didn't even object to ending up as a pair of slippers, and being stepped on all the time. (I would so hate that!) I really do miss having him here in the craft room. Even the Merino Alpaca was perfectly fine. The accent was a little hard to understand, but she was more expensive than any of us, and she wasn't stuck on herself.

It's just that nasty hank of hand spun that has superiority issues. Well, ultimately, the laugh is going to be on him. From my basket, I can see what he can't – I can see over the shoulder of the human when she's working on her computer. I can see what patterns she's downloading. Lily is going to be made into some lovely Christmas decorations, and I'm going to be a baby blanket! (I wonder who is expecting? Could it be our human?) And old hand spun? Well, he doesn't know it, but he's going to be a sack. A simple sack, the sort you bring home groceries in. Oh, won't he be so proud? 

I can barely wait until the human gets out her needles!


End file.
